The Turning of a New Leaf
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberrySex
Summary: Warning this is boy/boy. Mainly JPSS,some LMSS. Starts in the Marauders era, set in the sixth year. James learns about Snape's homelife and starts to come closer to him. By SakuraSex
1. I Never Knew

Dark black eyes fluttered open at the sound of a chiming clock. "Bugger!" Severus cursed. He had woken up late, and he would have to rush to be on time. There would be no time for a shower today. The boy groaned as he got up and pulled open the bed curtain. His eyes fell on a nearby mirror. Snape hated his appearance. _Stupid ghost skin, stupid beak, stupid greasy hair. _

His view of himself was overtly critical because of people like James Potter. He made Severus himself and many others believe these things were true. At the jerk of his neck a long, straight black curtain of hair fell hid his face. The slytherin opened the bottom drawer of their shared dresser and pulled out a clean uniform. He only had two unlike most.

He was almost positive that Potter had one for every day of the week and Lucius never wore the same one twice. He couldn't buy a new one unless he bought it himself. His father would have no part in buying his son food let alone cloths and his mother only gave him what she had extra, which was only about 5 galleons.

The black haired boy sometimes did _favors_ for Lucius which he was paid for. He wouldn't dare go to anyone but him, and Malfoy, being a decent friend obliged. Normally one would feel disgusting for doing such things, but in Severus' mind he was already long past sullied. Lucius had taken a linking to him for some reason. He didn't have to be nice but always was, sometimes Snape wondered how he really felt. Severus quickly grabbed his books and dashed out of the dungeon that was the Slytherin dorm rooms.

James Potter was loitering in the hallway near Charms as he did every morning. A small, black, short, scrawny figure caught his eye. James knew the boy had a habit of watching the floor as he walked so he positioned himself directly in his path. He stuck out his forearm and braced for impact, not that there would be much force coming from the un expecting other end. Just as Severus was thinking he might make it to class on time-- "Ouff!" The studious slytherin cried out at the impact of James' fisted arm in his stomach.

James looked at the boy curled up in fetal position on the floor, his book and supplies spilled out in the hall. The smirk was whipped off the quidditch players face when a voice in his head spoke up. _What sick pleasure do you get out of torturing this boy? _James forced the thought form his head and headed into class, shutting the door behind him to make sure Snape couldn't sneak in unnoticed.

"Come on now class sit and be quiet. This is your sixth year you should know how to behave!" The professor yelled trying to control the chaos. The room had finally silenced, unlucky for Severus who was trying to creep in. Most teachers where neutral on tardiness, but for this professor it was a pet peeve. "Mr. Snape," Flitwick started, "any _valid_ reason for your tardiness?"

"I..." The boy glanced at his tormentor, "no."He finished quietly. _Hmm. Snivellus is many things but a snitch is not one of them… I wish he would have ratted on me. Just so I could hate him more. _The voice came to James again._-Why? Why do you hate him so much?-_ This was staring to annoy the seeker to no end. Ever since this term stared this stupid inner voice was interfering with his teasing Snape.

"Damn conscience." The Gryffindor cursed aloud.

"What's that Prongs?" Sirius inquired.

"Nothing"

"..Ok.." Sirius turned form his friend puzzled by his comment. A flying note slipped through the door and unwrapped itself in front of the professor.

"Severus Snape, Madame Pomfery requests your presence." _As if this day couldn't get worse._ Its not that Snape hated the mediwitch, in fact he rather liked her. Its just that he knew what was coming and didn't want to face it. Severus left the classroom dreading the intervention to come.

The door to the infirmary opened with a slight creek. "Welcome Snape, lets have a talk." Dumbledore greeted in his usual cheery voice. The woman who called for him stood beside the headmaster, an empathetic look on her face.

-Time passes-

After Charms James snuck over to the hospital wing hoping to find out Severus' secret. James pulled on the invisibility cloak before slipping into the room. Snape was sitting on a cot between the nurse and headmaster looking very uncomfortable. James listened in.

"Severus, I ask you please just to think about it. We can help you, but not if you don't tell." _Shit! They must have caught on to my bullying…If he tells I'll-- _" You are dismissed. You have the rest of the day off, don't worry about the work."Dumbledore told the black eyed boy. _Lucky git. _

"Thanks Sir." Severus replied curtly. He ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. James moved further into the room. Pomfery turned to Dumbledore.

"I just wish we could help poor boy" _Poor boy my ass I bet he's pampered at home, slimy git._

"We know for sure his father...abused him cant we just--"

"No. Its hard but he must admit it to us." _…What? Abused…_

"Just use Veritaserum."

"You know very well I don't use it on students. No matter what the circumstance."

"Dumbledore we cant let this continue. Last time he was here I… checked… down there… while he was asleep. There's terrible scarring some of it even looks fresh! On his wrists too. He woke up on he and tried to lie his way out of it as usual. Then he cried in my arms again. I cant take this much longer! Promise me you wont let him go back until we can figure this out." _He… he was…_

"I will do everything I can." James' steps were heavy as he walked down the stairs heading to Transfiguration. _Raped, beaten, suicidal… And all this time I've just added to his pain… No one has ever loved him, showed him compassion. -What is your reason for hating him? Its just because he exists.-_

A tear rolled down the Gryffindor's cheek.


	2. Time to Reflect

Finally chapter two! Enjoy! ~ SakuraSex.....In case you didnt know reviwes make me smile and type faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously it is property of JKR …

Warnings: This chapter contains some LMSS, implied rape, and talk of abuse. This will be a longer one and I already have plans for a sequel. I am open to suggestions but no top/bottom switching (There are some exceptions but not JPSS or LMSS ) *shudders*.

Severus' shoes made a hollow noise against the solid stone floor as he strode the empty corridors down to the dungeons. The boy mulled over his options when it came to telling Dumbledore about his father's treatment of him.

He could tell him everything. The man had taken a one hundred and eighty degree turn in personality almost the minute Severus' letter from Hogwarts arrived. He would reveal how the muggle beat him for being born a wizard, how he beat his wife for birthing 'worthless devil spawn',and how he became an alcoholic and subsequently began raping his son.

He could tell the headmaster all of that and be taken from his bastard father forever. But he would not do it because where else could he go. He had no friends or family, he would be left alone in some unfamiliar place. And, ironically, he hated being alone.

The raven haired student stopped in front of a stone wall. He touched a pale hand to the dark, cold stone. The contrast was much like that of his black hair and eyes to his milky pale skin. A contrast which he found rather detestable.

"Sub secreto, sub silentio." The boy articulated. The stone rumbled some before sliding up revealing the entrance to the Slytherin house. He stepped into the common room, respectively decorated in silver, black, and green. The passage slid to a close behind him.

It was empty, thank Merlin. Snape never got along well with the others, mainly because he had no desire to associate with such nasty people. Although he had managed to make one friend out of them, that is if he could even be called a friend, Lucius Malfoy. He was a pureblood, like pretty much all of Slytherin aside from Snape, tall with long platinum blonde hair and a rather well mannered, charming attitude, and a strong build.

Lucius had taken a liking to Snape because of his "dark interests", potions knowledge, and "rare beauty". Severus was sure the blonde was mad but he needed at least one person on his side to keep others at bay and Lucius did just that. He was also well aware of two things no one knew about Snape: his half-blood status and sexuality. He often used this knowledge, among his power and money, to coerce Severus into doing things for him.

Severus closed the door to his room and sat down at his desk. He decided that with the time Dumbledore had given him to "reflect" he could finish his homework for the week. What must have been nearly two hours later, his door opened with a creek. There stood none other than the Malfoy prince.

"Severus, Dumbledore sent me to check on you, Are you ill or something?"The pureblood asked. He touched a hand to the raven haired boy's head.

"No he's just fussing over me." Severus lied. He knew exactly what the blonde wanted.

"Hmm… How about we have a little fun?" The velvet voice purred into his ear. Lucius' hand had traveled down to his waist.

"And what will you give me out of it?" Severus replied seriously.

Lucius sighed. "What do you want?"

"Five galleons and the password to the prefects bathroom, the one no one uses."

Lucius smirked as if to say 'that's all?' "Deal," he started, "I understand the money, but why the bathroom password?"

"So I can bathe without being gawked at, made fun of, or hit on." Severus stated. "Waking up at odd hours of the night to shower has gotten too taxing."

The seventh year nodded in understanding, but was internally angry that others were starting to realize Severus. Lucius had a certain lust for the boy though he would never act on it more than he had. He would marry Narcissa and produce an heir to the Malfoy name, it was set in stone.

"Well get started then."

Severus dropped to his knees in front of the blonde who smirked as he did. Lucius groaned deeply as the small sixth year sucked him off. Regal hands fisted through raven hair. Lucius thrust deep into Severus' mouth as he came, causing the boy to cough and gag. The Malfoy heir covered the boy's mouth until he swallowed.

"Bastard" Severus managed to choke out as he stumbled to his feet.

"I just wanted to see that cute--"

"Save it for Narcissa." Severus interrupted. Lucius scowled before placing 6 galleons into the younger boy's hand.

"The password is Mare Pax." Lucius said as he drifted out of the room. Severus hurried to his trunk and pulled out a small vial. He feverishly downed the substance which eliminated the bitter taste of semen leaving a refreshing cool mint.

The studious sixth year finished the rest of his work around two pm, which would allot him enough time to sleep and possibly shower before dinner. Severus plopped down on his four poster and slid the curtains shut.

He pulled the threadbare blanket up to his neck, it was by no means warm enough but all he had. His pride had kept him from asking the school for one. And the boy knew better than to ask his father for anything. Minutes later the young wizard found rest.

A loud slap resonated as Severus' father hit his pale, tear covered cheek.

"Ill teach you to try and run away from me you little shit!" His voice was harsh as if he had never spoken a tender word. Severus was pushed onto the bed. He was covered in dirt from when his father had tackled him outside.

The boy watched the light disappear from the room as the thick curtains were drawn, fear welled up in the his heart. His grass stained pants fell to the floor with a thud. The clink of his father's silver belt buckle was heard and Severus braced for the pain. The young wizard cried. His cries were not heard, his father would not stop, and the pain would not go away.

Severus then found himself under the shade of his favorite tree crying. Sirius Black appeared and kicked the loose dirt on the ground into the pale student's tear stained face.

"What are you sniveling about now Snivellus?" Sirius taunted. Severus wanted to run but he couldn't move. "Cry baby, Cry baby!" The voice rang out again. James Potter stood next to his friend and joined in on the taunting.

"Slimy Git!" Potter remarked. The boy's laughter grew. Severus felt more and more minuscule as they laughed.

_Stop! Stop it! _

The Slytherin awoke in a frantic panic_. A dream… J-just a dream_. Drenched in a thin layer of sweat, the boy decided he still had enough time to shower before dinner at six. The wizard reached the portrait leading to the prefect's bathroom and whispered "Mare Pax". The frame swung open allowing the boy entry.

Severus gave a satisfied moan under the heat of the hot water caressing his slender frame. He couldn't help but think of James. It was like this every time. He thought of those strong arms encircling him, making him feel the safety and loved he'd never felt.

The raven haired wizard had harbored special feelings for the Gryffindor since he met him on the Hogwarts Express first year. With age his secret crush worsened. But Severus had only experienced James' cruel side. He wanted to be treated nicely by him, he wanted to have friends to care about him.


	3. Giving up, Giving in

**Yay! Chapter three! Thanks to my kind reviewers. A few things about this chapter there is brief mention of some femme slash don't want to ruin it by saying more you will understand when you read it. I have changed the thought notation Severus' thoughts are in plain **_**italics**_** and James' thoughts are in **_**(parentheses and italics). **_**Enjoy and please review. And if you have constructive** criticism it is accepted but please do have your facts straight before saying anything. Thanks.

~SakuraSex

Sorry it took forever. Hopefully the summer will help speed things up. Enjoy!

Severus found himself stepping out of the prefects bathroom warm, refreshed, and most importantly clean. He was finally able to bathe on a regular basis with the password to the deserted prefects bathroom. It was well worth the service he gave the blonde to receive it.

The raven haired wizard was puzzled by the events that plagued him this past week. Especially the behavior of one James Potter. Ever since last Tuesday, when he was called out of charms by Pomefery, the Gryffindor seeker had been acting strange. One minute he was staring at Severus either lost in fantasy or in deep thought, the next James was hexing the hell out of him. Not that he minded the staring, but the hexing he could do without. Severus wondered what was the matter with the boy. He then mentally slapped himself for caring.

James had ripped himself in half over the past week. He had found that he was becoming _very_ fond of a certain Slytherin know-it-all. His feelings were growing like wildfire and there was no stopping them. Since James was enlightened on the boy's situation, he began to think differently of Snape. So much so that he found himself staring at his obsidian eyes, porcelain skin, thin wrists, and many other places. He had also begun to admire his snarky attitude and witty comments that he had detested before.

He longed to see more like how he looked when embarrassed or happy. Unfortunately, his pride got the better of him. Despite how he felt on the inside, the seeker had been more nasty to Snape now than he had ever been. James fled from his feelings and attempted to suppress them with coming on to Lily. He figured if Lily would fall for him all of this would just disappear.

Severus noticed James walking down the hall talking with Sirius. _Oh no! if he sees me… _The Slytherin quickly turned the other way, but the seeker had already spotted him. Snape put up his static front as James approached him. He could never let the Gryffindor know of his long term unrequited love, so he masked it with cold, rude behavior.

"Snivellus, I was having such a good day. Why did your face have to go and ruin it?"_( I don't mean it… not a single word.) _"My, your hair is greasy… its called a shower Snape, a shower." He taunted.

"Yes I know that seeing as that's where I just came from. My hair is wet potter anyone with two eyes can see that let alone four. I suggest a new pair of glasses, maybe then you could look in the mirror and fix that dull, frizzy mop you call hair." _(Merlin he's so witty…) _Not wanting the fight to escalate, Severus shoved past the seeker and headed into the Great Hall.

James was struck with a sensation that made his heart skip a beat. A pleasant aroma eluding from the passing boy teased his senses. Severus' natural smell was something like satin ribbons and cashmere with a slight dusting of baby powder. A clean, natural sweet-smelling sent. James lost himself in his thoughts. _(Mhmm…) _The seeker imagined how he would hold the frail figure. How would his skin feel against his own?

"--ames?, JAMES?!" Sirius shouted, waving his hands before James' eyes trying to get the other teen's attention.

"Oh sorry Siri, I just spaced out for a second there…" _(Too dangerous. I've got to get my mind off of him. He's my __enemy __nothing more. I must find Lily.)_

As if on cue a redheaded Gryffindor called out to James. It was Lily Evans.

"James could I talk to you for a moment? In private." _(Perfect timing!)_

"It would be a pleasure my fair maiden." James responded with a wink. Lily smiled reluctantly. It was clear that she was anything but enjoying James' swooning.

The two sauntered into an empty corridor. Lily stopped and turned to face James, but he spoke first.

"So," he began, "ready to confess your undying love for me?" The girl took a deep breath and stared straight into James'eyes.

"No." She said simply. James face distorted into one of confusion. "James, I consider you somewhat of a friend so… I owe you an explanation. I realize you've been um, shamelessly trying to woo me for a while so I just want you to know I'm not available."

"Oh…" James looked as if he had been backed into a corner._ (No, no, no. This can't… I can't…)_ The noble Gryffindor had to try and remedy the situation. "Well if you ever get bored of him or whatever you can always come to me my dear." James said with a hardy smile.

"No actually I cant." She took another deep breath. "James, I don't like men."

Her words had frozen him stiff. _(That's it. There's nothing. No chance ever, at all.) _"You ok…?" Lily inquired.

"Well I'm glad your happy_(I'm screwed.)_ and the best of luck to you and your girl."

She smiled. "Thanks and good luck to you as well. _(Yes, I'll need it.)_ The right person is out there for you to you know. I'll bet they're right under your nose."_(More like just under my chin…)_

The seeker opted against going back to the other Marauders. Instead, he found himself up in the astronomy tower looking out at the dusky sky. James was acting like a coward. Gryffindor's are brave, noble, and strong leaders, but here he was running away from his feelings. The teen decided to push his pride to the side and go with his feelings. He felt a considerable weight lift from his shoulders and headed back to the room.


	4. Two Weeks Later

Yay! New chapter so soon. = D Enjoy!

Notation reminder:

_(James' inner thoughts)_

_Severus inner thoughts_

Dream starts with:

--

and ends with:

--

This had to be the weirdest two weeks of Severus' life. Since the first day of Hogwarts, James Potter had lived to make his life hell, but lately the seekers treatment of him was anything but the usual. James had been, dare he say, ignoring him. The slytherin was sure the boy had fallen off the astronomy tower and gotten amnesia.

Two weeks had past since James decided to deal with his feelings directly. He was positively lost on what to do, so he found nothing was the best temporary option until opportunity presented itself.

The Gryffindor walked onto the great hall for dinner, taking his usual seat next to Sirius at the house table. His eyes wandered across the hall to the a tiny figure heading out of the room with a small sandwich. James noticed that Snape never sat in the Great Hall to eat, but snuck food out instead. Today, the seeker noticed something strange. Four slytherin members followed Severus from a distance.

"James? What are you looking at?" Sirius inquired. James watched the four boys leave the hall then turned to Sirius. _(They're going to hurt him…)_

"Nothing… I've got to go. I'll catch up with you later, ok?" The scruffy haired boy replied. Sirius waited until James was out of earshot to speak.

"So, anyone else notice anything _weird_ about James lately?"

Remus sighed. "Just because he's been behaving lately you think something is wrong. Maybe he just decided to stop being a jerk. You might want to try to."Sirius laughed.

"Hey you don't mean that…you enjoy my being a badass don't you, love?" Remus blushed and rushed from the table.

Severus steps hastened as he walked down the hall. He had a feeling he was being followed, and was correct. In mere seconds Severus was shoved into an empty corridor just off the entrance to the dungeons.

James pulled out the marauders map as worried thoughts crowded his head. This was the perfect chance to help him and open up a window to try and repair the damage and hate his years of torture caused. The seeker ran towards the dungeon corridor where the bullied slytherin was. The map also showed the four boys standing around him, undoubtedly beating and taunting him.

James raced along the labyrinth of corridors hoping he would be in time to help. He looked at the map again and saw that the others were gone and Severus was unmoving in the hall, likely unconscious. The wizard's steps slowed upon finally reaching the boy. He was lying on the floor knocked out in fetal position. His cheek scratched and cloths ripped. A sharp pain stabbed James' chest. Looking at Severus like this reminded him of how nasty he had been. _(How many times did I cause him to end up like he is now?) _

The seeker knelt beside the unconscious boy and lifted his hand to stroke the pale cheek. James could only think of how distorted his previous vision of Severus was. He was beautiful really. Midnight black hair contrasting milk white skin, a small face, long eyelashes, and a nose only slightly larger than normal. But James had only seen a sniveling, slimy, disgusting person until now. Until really looking at him through unbiased eyes. James whispered something barely audible into the slytherin's ear.

Scooping up Severus in his arms, the Gryffindor rose and hurried to the infirmary. Within two seconds of lying the cradled slytherin on the nearest cot, Madame Pomfery was bombarding James with hundreds of questions. After withstanding the woman's interrogations-- she had instantly blamed James for Severus' state-- he was sent off with a word of thanks.

--

A gentle hand caressed the side of his face. A soft voice whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry Severus." Carried swiftly through the hallways in strong arms. Darkness.

--

Midnight black eyes opened to see a concerned mediwitch hovering over him. Severus groaned."How did I get here?" The last thing he remembered was getting punched in the stomach and falling to the ground. Pomfery smiled.

"James Potter brought you. He said some other slytherin attacked you?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Yes…He brought me here?"

"Yes dear." His black eyes widened. _James Potter helps Severus Snape._ The words just didn't seem to fit. _Then my dream was…a reality? _"You should thank him, he was very concerned for you."

"Right…" _But why? Why would he say that? Why __help__ me._

It was nearing after hours now and Severus stepped out of the infirmary into the empty halls. He saw James and both stopped walking upon their eyes meeting. "Potter… thanks… for earlier…" James approached the shorter boy ruffled his hair. A gesture which caused Snape to flinch.

"Any time Snape… you know its really terrible what they did." The taller boy said.

"How ironic of you to say that." Severus spat. James looked broken.

"I'm so sorry Severus." His piercing eyes stared straight as Severus. There was honesty in them. The raven haired boy felt tears sting his eyes. _Sorry. Your sorry… _Snapping back to reality, Snape felt rather crushed and had failed to noticed the Gryffindor's arms wrapped around him.

"H-Hey get off!" Somehow he couldn't make the words sound as mean as they usually did.

"Sorry." He said again. The slytherin stormed off, face blushed and heart beating out of his chest.


	5. The truth

On a roll… YAY! Things finally get going a bit in this chapter. O.O Enjoy! I'm loving those reviews btw!

--SakuraSex

--

"Ah! Nhh--ah…." Pleased with the sound, James thrust into the moaning boy. The quidditch player planted soft kisses along the slender white neck. Severus' hair spilled out on the bed like a fan, his pitch black eyes half-lidded and pleading. "James…ah more…" The slytherin moaned out between pants. The taller wizard, happy to oblige, thrust deeper. "J-James I'm--"

"Godric, Sev!"

--

"Hn!" James' eyes shot open._ (Good Merlin! What a dream.)_ He didn't need to look down to know what happened. The seeker whipped off his shirt and cleaned up his 'mess'. If he used his wand to do it the others would notice and never let him live it down. (_Ok this isn't just pity or guilt. This is want, desire-- Merlin…this is love isn't it._

_I love Severus. It makes no sense but… I don't think it has to.)_ Now that James realized his 'feelings' had developed into love, a bigger problem arrived. How to go about getting Severus to like him back.

It was hopeless. He tortured the poor boy for six years. James couldn't expect him to drop it all and leap into his arms. But yesterday Snape had snuggled into James embrace without thinking. That had to mean somewhere inside him, Severus has feelings for him. If James nourished those feelings he could capture the boy's heart. Of course this could take from days to years depending on how strong or weak Severus' feelings are.

--

A sharp sting was felt on Severus' face. "Stop crying you worthless child. Suck it up this is all your good for." Tobias yelled. The boy shielded his face to protect him from another blow, but it never came. Instead arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. It was James. "Don't cry. I'll protect you." He said.

--

Snape woke up to his wand ringing, which he quickly silenced, and opened the curtains on his bed. This dream was proof. He could no longer repress his love for James now that he was treating him kindly. He could only fire when fired at and now he was being apologized to. There was just something about James that he loved. He longed for the kind smile and gentle gestures he was never on the receiving end of. Although, the thought of forgiving James Potter was unacceptable… except in exchange for love.

Aside from love there could be several reasons for his actions. He could likely be tricking Severus, Dumbledore could be forcing him, Remus could be threatening him, he might just feel guilty, or even be pitying him. But then again it may really be love.

The studious slytherin settled down in his favorite spot in the library and began reading. A familiar voice bellowed from behind him, interrupting his studying. "Hey Snivellus"He snarled.

"Black, what do you want?" Severus tried to sound confident, but the fact was Black was deadly, especially without Remus there. Sirius Smirked.

"What did you do to James, hmm?" Severus could feel the heat of the fire burning in his eyes.

"I haven't done a thing." He replied honestly. Sirius was pushing Severus up against the wall towering over him. Snape's father was also tall so he panicked when people towered over him.

"Right so he's just been walking around like a sad puppy, not up for the usual routine of pulling pranks and making fun of you, for no reason? Ha! Not a chance."

"… I didn't do anything." Waves of anxiety flooded the shorter wizard's body.

"So you ratted on him to Dumbledore then?" Black smirked.

"No!" Severus was breathing hard now.

"Fine don't talk, in fact, I'll make sure you don't. Langelock." With that he stormed off, in his usual proud swagger, leaving Severus to catch his breath. He tried to let out a sigh of relief and found his tongue stuck to his mouth. _Great…just great._

When it came down to it there was only one way to relieve this spell: Lucius. A counter curse had to be said to cure it but he wouldn't dare tell a teacher or a random student. Of coarse Lucius would want something in return. He would have to wait until late at night seeing as Lucius was off doing some special task for his father.

Severus figured his time was best spent in the library. He continued reading, studying, and completing homework until the lights went out on him. The studious boy sighed. It was after hours now and luckily the door didn't lock from the inside. This happened all too often to Severus. He just seemed to blend in to the place too well to be noticed. The slytherin closed the library door and slinked off to the dungeons.

-Meanwhile-

James looked over at Sirius smiling smugly. "Alright Padfoot what did you do and to who?" James smirked knowingly and Sirius stretched his hands behind his head.

"I cursed and the slimy git." He answered. James expression fell.

"Severus you mean?" James face was a mixture of anger and worry.

"Severus since when the hell do you call him that?" Sirius asked angrily.

"What did you do?" He could see that this was no time to mess with James.

"Cursed him with Langelock nothing fatal so calm down." Sirius laughed. "Not that he talks much anyway." James had to help him. Only the Marauders and the creator of the curse, Severus himself, knew the counter curse.

"The map, give it here." James held out his hand in front of Sirius. He paused for a moment then pulled the parchment from his pocket but held on to it.

"What's gotten in to you?" Black inquired. Now he was the worried one. James just grabbed the parchment and his invisibility cloak and vanished from the room.

The invisible Gryffindor opened the map, His brown eyes franticly scanned the parchment for Severus. He found the boy in the dungeon near the hideaway entrance to the slytherin dorms. The seeker made a quick stop at the potions storeroom before going to Severus. The Gryffindor surveyed the scene about fifteen feet in front of him. Severus was slumped against the wall, knees pulled into his chest, seemingly crying and shivering. The raven haired boy didn't notice as the seeker approached him. James faced the tortured boy.

Deep, black eyes looked up at him in fear. He took Severus cheek in his hand and drew his wand. The cursed boy grimaced instantly. James heart broke. _(He thinks I'm going to hurt him.) _The scruffy haired Gryffindor whispered the counter curse and dropped to his knees. Strong arms closed in around Severus' thin shoulders, his tears stopped instantly. "I'm sorry." James whispered.

"Why? Why do you care? Why did you help me?" The black eyes boy asked. Severus tried to break form the warm embrace, but James held him in place. "Sorry, sorry, sorry that's all you've said to me. But how can I forgive you? After all you've done to me, how could I trust you?"

"Severus…" Snape broke form his grasp. His thin fingers gripped James shoulders, piercing black eyes met remorseful brown ones. Severus skepticism made him say what came next.

"This is it James you are messing with me so stop it." Severus started. James shook his head. "Bullshit. Turn back now and I wont tell Dumbledore. I don't know how you found out that I liked you but… just stop torturing me like this!" He was sobbing now. His hands holding a vice grip on James' shoulders were shaking."

James was ecstatic. This meant that Severus did love him, and enough to sob over it too. All he had to do was get him to believe his feelings were honest and not a cruel trick. Luckily the seeker had prepared for this. James pulled out a small vial from his pocket. "Severus look at this. Tell me what it is." He was confused, but too the vial and inspected it. Severus looked at James in disbelief. "Well?"

"Veritaserum." He answered. With that the Gryffindor chugged the vial letting it fall to the floor when empty. " You know you don't have to drink it all." Severus expressed. James smiled.

"I want you have no possible way to doubt this." James too a deep breath and began to speak. "I never gave you a chance. I never bothered to see you for who you really are. There were so many judgments I made about you with nothing to go on. I thought you were like the other slytherin: rich, stuck up pureblood activists. But your not. All this time I hated you for no reason at all." Severus interrupted James.

"How did you come to realize this. What happened to make you change?" _(Shit…)_ James had to answer honestly, not like he had a choice.

"I followed you." Severus looked disgusted. James bit his lip and continued. "The day Dumbledore and Pomfery called you down. I didn't get there until you left. But they were still talking and I heard." Severus hid his face in his hands.

"So you know then? About my father? My mom? My scars?" He chocked out the words trying to hold back tears.

"Yes…" James answered solemnly.

"Then its pity not a joke. Its guilt you feel." James

"Your wrong. Its remorse and self disgust that made me change. Then I realized how inhuman I was to you. I see you for what you are now and that's why I like you. Not because I feel bad or pity you. My love for you developed through seeing you with new eyes. I love you Severus and there's no way you cant believe that." James had done the one thing which left Severus defenseless. James loved him it was true and there was no way around it.

"James--" Severus was cut off by James' hand over his mouth. A thin fabric covered them. Lucius rounded the corner and proceeded into the Slytherin dorms. The wall grinded shut and James removed the cloak from the two of them. In the panic of the moment the seeker had pulled Severus into his lap and was now less than two inches

from his face.

"I've turned over a new leaf with you," he whispered, "and its only going to get better from here on out."

James planted a soft kiss on his lips. The raven haired boy simply rested his head on his shoulder and sighed. He didn't know what to think. It seemed that the impossible had happened and things, for once, were too perfect. Severus figured that if this was his one chance at happiness he didn't want to miss it. "I forgive you and I'm going to trust you… and I'm also going to go along with this. But as for a… relationship… I need a little more time to think about that."

James got up and pulled Severus to his feet. "We should get to bed its nearly one in the morning." James kissed Severus cheek he could feel the heat of the slytherin's blush in the cold dungeon. "Goodnight Severus." James words had taken a sensual tone that caused his heart to flutter.

"Night…James."


	6. Breakfast in heaven, Evening in hell

Another chapter!! ^ ^ Enjoy and review please and thanks.

-SakuraSex

--

James ran his weathered hand across Severus' lithe body. The naked boy shivered in response to the touch. The quidditch player kissed along his neck tenderly while slipping a hand between his slender legs. "Ah James…" The black haired wizard moaned. James gazed into the begging, watery eyes of the boy beneath him.

--

James eyes, still heavy from sleep, focused on the newly formed tent over his nether regions. He soon enclosed his painfully hard member in his hand and began stroking. _(Hnn…Severus)_ As he thought of his beloved, James gentle strokes became harder and more frequent. "Shit Se-ha!" James came into his own calloused hand. He hoped no one as up yet and had heard that. The tall, scruffy haired boy removed his sleep shirt and cleaned the cum off his hands. James yawned loudly as he opened the red curtains on his four poster. A bright eyed Remus greeted him.

"Morning James." He said with a knowing smile. _(Bloody hell…)_ "So why are you up so early?"

"Er- I'm going to study." James replied shakily.

"With who…?"

"Myself?" At this point James had a feeling Remus knew.

"Or 'Se-ha!' perhaps?" Remus hit the nail on the head, and it showed on James' face. "So that's why you've been so distant. Got a girl… or boy?"

"Later… maybe," James turned to leave, "and the map please."

"Bugger. Have fun." Remus handed James the Marauder's map and sent him off with a smile.

Severus Snape sat down in his usual secluded spot in the library. He was there every day at seven and usually studied until classes began at nine. He had skipped breakfast since the first day of first year and he didn't he eat breakfast at home either, primarily due to his father's presence. Today the slytherin was unable to concentrate due to a having a certain gryffindor on his mind. His six year crush was burning stronger by the hope of them getting together. All he had to do was say yes, but it was hard to make things change so quickly.

James entered the library and sought out his target. He stayed a few feet back unnoticed. Severus was finishing the last few sentences of an essay, probably potions, looking as if he was trying to concentrate. James somehow found this cute and continued to observe until he finished. The raven haired boy tied up the parchment. James made his move. He walked over to the table and leaned his back against it. "Good morning." He said simply.

Severus looked up at the tall boy. "Morning James." The seeker leaned down and kissed the pale cheek. The slytherin instantly blushed. "W-who gave you permission to do that?" He cautioned lightly.

"Hmm didn't you say you would trust me?" James reminded.

"And I also said I needed a little more time…" Severus answered his expression falling with the words. "This relationship… is it really possible? What if you change your mind? And your friends? Black will kill you… And …I've never been good at taking risks…" Severus looked positively depressed. Again strong arms encircled him. And again he failed to fight them, not that he even wanted to.

"You are afraid to be happy, to move on. But moving forward and following your heart are the only way things are going to change. Its hard, but you will regret it the rest of your life if you don't overcome it. You said you would trust me, so trust me! I'll help you. Severus, for once in your life, take the plunge. We both feel the same way. Nothing else and _nobody _else matters." An angry noise sounded from Severus'starving stomach. James couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Sorry." A black curtain of hair hid the embarrassed face.

"Come on." James made a motion for Severus to follow him. The black eyed boy gather his things quickly, but didn't see his potions essay roll under the table. James grasped the other boy's hand and led him along the corridors. Lily spotted the boys and stared in awe at the sight of James Potter pulling Severus Snape by the hand. The shorter boy panicked.

"S-she saw! Lily she.." Severus stuttered. James stopped and faced him, without letting go of his hand.

"So what? Severus…I told you: No one else matters." James punctuated. It dawned upon Severus. '_So what…who cares what others think…so long as we are happy…who cares…'_ The words were foreign to the slytherin but he liked the sound of them. The boys stopped in front of the fruit painting.

"Lets have breakfast in here." James said. They entered the kitchen and were immediately greeted by a house elf.

Severus was rather uncomfortable around the creatures and he didn't like the idea of ordering them around. James led the boy to a nearby table that looked as if it was preset for the two of them. _Did he plan this? _A house elf prepared pancakes for James and a Strawberry waffle for Severus. The raven haired boy looked down at his plate.

"Something wrong?" James asked. Severus shook his head.

"No just… I haven't eaten breakfast here before." He replied honestly.

"What? Not ever in your six years?" Again the boy shook his head. James couldn't believe it. Severus took a bite of his waffle. It was sheer heaven, he'd forgotten how nice it felt to eat in the mornings.

As they finished their food, the two wizards talked of many things. Just little things about themselves that the other had never known. It was almost nine now, classes would begin soon. Severus got up from the table and thanked the house elf who prepared their food. He smiled at the creature as he spoke, this was the first time James had seen him smile so naturally.

The slytherin turned to James, who himself was smiling. "This was wonderful. So long as its here with you, I never want to skip breakfast again. James?" The seeker was still staring as Severus with a blissful smile. James fingertips laced through his dark hair, his thumb caressed the side of the pale face.

"Smile more often, it's beautiful." James said in a low voice. The black eyed boy broke out in a fierce blush. The seeker's hands grasped the thin waist and pulled their bodies close. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. James slipped his tongue into Severus' mouth, who wrapped his arms around the seeker's neck in response.

The moment broke when the slytherin pulled away and bolted out the door behind James. The wizard turned around to see Remus standing in the doorway. "Explain." He said. The seeker tried to chase his beloved, but Remus blocked his way. "James, what the hell is going on?! To me, it looks like you were snogging with Snivellus!"

"Don't call him that!" James snapped.

He explained the whole situation to Remus, leaving out the part about Severus' abuse. "So that's why you've been acting so weird. Your in love. So then this morning 'Se-ha!' was Sev huh?" James blushed. Remus laughed. "But when were you planning on telling us. Honestly I'm a little hurt."

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Its hard to explain that your prank target has become your love interest."

"Well they say you tease the ones you love, in this case brutally."

"What should I do now?" James inquired.

"I'd say you should find him and clear this up. Then ask him out. Then figure out a way to tell Sirius and Peter…I can help you with the last one."

"You're really ok with this?" The seeker articulated.

"I was a little mad you kept it secret, but I can see why. I'm ok with it, so long as your happy." The werewolf smiled.

"More than ever before."

Later that day James located Severus and they agreed to meet tomorrow morning, seeing as James had quidditch practice that afternoon, to discuss the misunderstanding with Remus. It was around ten at night when Severus noticed his missing essay. He had to get it back now because of his meeting with James in the morning.

Severus snuck through the common room and slipped out of the dorms unnoticed. Upon entering the hall he cleared his head and shifted into the form of a black cat with a ring of white fur around his front paws(1).

This animagus form had come about due to his father's abuse. He first heard of the process in transfiguration first year when they discussed the difference between them. Determined to become one to escape his father, Severus did more research and was finally able to transform the summer before fourth year. He used the form, when his father was gone or sleeping, to climb out from his second story room where Tobias kept him locked up.

The cat had successfully infiltrated the library and retrieved his potions essay. Severus was heading leaving the library when ran right into James Potter's feet. _Ouch._ He made a painful mewl and a large hand scooped him up. _Oh bloody hell._ Shocked, James was franticly switching his gaze from the map to the cat. "S-Severus wh-how did? This is-" At once Snape scratched James and was dropped.

It was over, Severus couldn't expect James to keep a secret like this, it was against the law to be an unregistered animagus and punishable by Azkaban. The seeker chased the cat darting down the hallway. "Wait Severus, stop!" The only thing he could do was run until James stopped chasing him, which thanks to Filch, wasn't very long.

Severus didn't sleep well due to crying. How could James love him now? He was committing a crime and he had gotten James in trouble with Filch. There was still the hope that the seeker wouldn't tell, but Severus would have to convince him. He had to go to James and explain, maybe if he understood why he became an animagus he could keep the secret. Being in such a situation made Severus realize how much he really did love James. Just the thought of loosing the bliss he felt these past days was enough to die over. If James was still willing to have him after all of this, he would hold on and never let go.

James was too worried to sleep that night. Had Severus gotten back ok? Dumbledore had let him off with a warning like usual. But he didn't get the chance to tell Severus it was all right, that he was one too and he wouldn't tell. James had to get to his beloved as soon as possible. The last thing he wanted was for this misunderstanding to ruin everything.

(1) Animagus have a distinctive trait like their human forms. In this case the rings of white fur represent his scarring.


	7. Clearing up and getting together

Whew! This one took long. Enjoy!

James got up from bed at seven in the morning. He had barely slept at all, but still wanted to try and find Severus. Sirius had asked him what happened last night, luckily Remus was able to restrain his curiosity. He would tell them soon, that's if Severus says yes in the first place. If he didn't reject James and crawl back into his shell, making them enemies again. No. James would sooner jump from the Astronomy tower than return to the days of hexing Snape into the next century.

He had to find Severus now, he had to know. It was killing him. James only hoped he was ready to answer. Remus peered in the doorway. "Are you coming to breakfast with us?" He asked. Sirius and Peter stood behind him.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to sleep in I think." James needed to find Severus now.

"Ok if you say so. We'll see you in class." They started walking down the hall to leave when Peter screamed.

"Oh calm down Wormtail its only a black cat." Sirius said. _(Black cat…Sev?)_ James rushed into the hall to see Severus, in his animagus, hissing at Sirius. Upon seeing James the cat scurried over to him and purred against is feet.

"Well he certainly likes you." Remus stated with a noticeable amount of suspicion.

"Y-yeah, he's a stray that wonders around the grounds… Someone must have brought him in." James assured.

The seeker locked the door behind him. Severus had already turned back and was sitting on James' bed. He was still wearing his pajamas, looking just as tired as James. Severus spoke immediately. "James I'm so sorry please don't be mad. I know its against Wizarding Law but please hear me out, I'm begging you."

"Calm down. I'm not mad and I'm not going to tell. Nothing has changed, I am caught off guard though. How could you think I'd sell you out like that?"_(Oh right he's in Slytherin ….) _Severus was shocked. He worried all night for nothing. Though looking at it now, Severus felt stupid. He should have known James would keep his secret, he did love him after all.

"Sorry… I just tend to expect the worst…"

"Don't be sorry. I'll tell you, I am one as well, also illegally." Black eyes stared in disbelief.

"What animal and why did you do it?" He inquired.

"A stag and I cant say why because it isn't my secret alone." Severus nodded, an awkward silence followed. Severus switched conversational gears. "Well…I-I am ready to give you an answer." James' heart pounded in anticipation and fear. Severus continued. "These past days have made me feel so different, happy, because of you… and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you." James was silent. "Er- If you don't want to-"

"No!" James started. "Its not that at all." The gryffindor smiled. "So you'll go out with me?" The raven haired boy blushed at the sound of the words. He inhaled a deep breath.

"Yes." _That wasn't so hard after all._

A rush of endorphins and confidence hit Severus. He overcame his insecurities and it felt amazing. James sat on the bed next to his newly acquired boyfriend. _I want to kiss him. _Feeling bold, Severus leaned over and kissed the taller boy, in seconds the shocked gryffindor kissed back. James hands caressed Severus' body, eventually moving up into his dark hair. They tasted each other greedily, breaking only to breath and turn their heads for a better angle. Everything had just fallen into place perfectly.

James pouted when the slytherin broke the kiss. "James…class…" He panted, out of breath. The seeker attacked the red swollen lips with his own.

"Forget… class…" The taller wizard replied between hungry kisses. James closed the curtains on his bed and spelled them not to open from the outside. He grabbed Severus and pulled him down so they were both laying on their backs. "Neither of us slept well last night." He whispered.

"Mhmm ok." Severus rolled onto his side and snuggled up to James, laying his head on the quidditch player's toned chest. Both wizards slept soundly until lunch.

James awoke first. He looked down at Severus, still sleeping peacefully. There was less than an hour before lunch and his roommates would be back soon. The gryffindor gently rubbed Severus' back to wake him. Heavy-lidded black eyes strained to look up at James. "Sleep well?" The seeker asked, threading his fingers through the slytherin's black hair. "Better than I ever have." Severus answered in a tired voice. At this point the smaller boy noticed the scratch he left on James' arm. "James I'm so sorry about the scratch I was scared and-" The seeker laughed getting up from bed.

"This little thing? Severus, have you forgotten I play quidditch?" Snape blushed looking embarrassed.

"Well, I thought it proper to apologize…" The boy explained.

"In that case I'll forgive you under one condition." James teased. At this point the gryffindor was getting dressed, Severus' eyes watching his every move desirably.

"Anything." James stopped and took the smaller hand in his own.

"You and me," he kissed the hand,"in Hogsmede tomorrow, on a date."

The slytherin flushed a deep red at the thought of going on a date with James Potter.

"You're sure?" Severus asked cautiously as if it was detestable to be in public with him.

"Absolutely." The scruffy haired wizard assured. The shorter male rose from the bed and placed a chaste kiss on James' cheek resulting in a blush form the taller male.

"I accept."

"Wonderful. Now about those clothes… I don't think you want to go to lunch in your pajamas." James sized up his lover. "You could borrow one of mine and just not wear a tie or cloak." He said seriously. Severus couldn't hold back a laugh.

"In case you hadn't noticed I come up to your chin and you chest is far… broader than mine. I'd swim in your uniform." James retreated to the other side of the room returning with a cloak.

"We can go back to the dungeons unseen. It will give me an excuse to see your room." James pulled Severus close and hid them both under the cloak.

Upon reaching the cold, dank dungeons, the slytherin led James through a maze of corridors until stopping at a familiar spot where they had met before. Severus put his hand to the wall and whispered the password. The wall grinded open and the two slipped in unnoticed. The slytherin common room was adorned in green and silver, as expected, with fireplaces and paintings that complemented the color scheme.

The shorter wizard guided James to a hallway on the right with doors on each side. They stopped at the last door, opening it and checking to make sure it was empty before ducking inside. The room was similarly decorated as the rest of the place. The place was shaped like and L. When walking in the door the larger side was extending to the right and the smaller side around a corner to the left. Severus' roommates all stayed in the large area of the room, while he occupied the small area far form the others. Before moving away from the door, the shorter boy spelled the door shut.

James surveyed the ten foot by ten foot space the little slytherin called his own. It was neat with a small bookshelf, dresser, desk and standard four poster bed with green velvet curtains. On the bed was a small, threadbare blanket. James worried that the sad excuse for bedding was all Severus had in the cold dungeons. The gryffindor strode over to the bed and sat down. It was dark and cold but had somewhat of a cozy feel to it like a cave.

"What do you think?" Severus asked moving over to the dresser to change.

"Its dark, dank, cold, and it makes me want to snuggle up with you." He answered honestly. Severus blushed and nodded in agreement. The long haired boy opened the third drawer, pulling out his other uniform. James didn't want to make Severus uncomfortable but he had to ask. "This is all you sleep with at night?" He asked referring to the threadbare blanket.

"Well… yes. I don't have enough for another…" The boy replied hiding his face in his raven hair. James frowned, he would have to fix that.

Severus removed his pajamas facing away from James. This was the first time the taller wizard had seen his body. Hazel eyes inspected every visible inch. There were faded scars on his wrists. His body was frail, pale and slightly malnourished. James' eyes fixed upon Severus' ass. Under the usual billowing cloak, such a aesthetic sight was well concealed. The seeker found it tempting and very much gropeable. Snape looked back at James, who at this point was giving him bedroom eyes. The slytherin quickly pulled on his pants in an effort to not excite his amour further.

Before Severus could tug on his shirt, the gryffindor was behind him, his large hands slipping around the pale boy's bare torso. James kissed along the back of his lover's shoulders before settling on a spot in the crook of his neck. The scruffy haired boy licked and sucked the spot relentlessly. Severus rolled his head to the side, moaning slightly, giving James better access.

A silky voice outside the door froze both students. "Severus? Open up." James quickly retreated under the invisibility cloak. The small slytherin moved to the door and found Lucius walking in. The pureblood strode past Severus walking into his space. The half blood flowed moving to his shirt in the bed. "Skipping class?" Lucius started. Severus stopped. "I thought you would be dead in a ditch before skipping class." The shorter slytherin began to pull on his shirt for a second time.

"I was… not feeling well and slept in…" Severus responded. The platinum blonde looked at him skeptically.

"Anyone can tell you're lying. But I'll keep your secret, under one condition." Lucius grabbed the struggling slytherin around the middle and pulled him close.

"Get off!" Severus yelled, but his strength was no match for that of the pureblood. Anger welled up in James'chest as he helplessly watched the scene unfold. The blonde stopped suddenly, staring at the mark on Severus' neck. The younger wizard used this time to push Lucius away.

"Ah, so someone has been here already? Did they pay more than me? Or a lover perhaps?" Severus blushed and turned away. Lucius laughed out loud. "So it's a lover then. Do they teat you kindly?" The older wizard mocked. The raven haired boy was red with anger.

"Bugger off. I don't need your shit anymore Lucius." The older boy gave a regal chuckle.

"You will come crawling back to me, they always do." With that Lucius strut out of the room.

"You wish." Severus shouted after him.

Severus, now fully clothed, turned back to his space. "James? James?" The black eyed boy said. "Are you still here?!" He panicked. _Oh no what if he's mad about Lucius! _James snuck up behind Severus, still invisible, and grabbed him. The worried slytherin gave a high pitched yelp. "James you ass. You scared me." Severus pouted. The invisible gryffindor chuckled. "So you're not mad, about Lucius? You didn't change your mind?" He asked cautiously.

"No, I still love you and I told you I wont change my mind. I just ask that you stop dealing with him. I can buy you anything in the world… so don't do that to yourself. You are worth much much more than that." James kissed Severus' cheek through the cloak. "Lead me out of here will you? Its time for class."

Severus lead James out of the dorms and common room. The seeker pulled off the cloak which had mussed his hair more than usual.

"Hm is that why your hair is so messy all the time? From sneaking around under there." The raven haired boy teased.

"Between that and quidditch, pretty much… don't you like it?" James asked worriedly.

"N-no I do like it." Severus blushed.

"So our date tomorrow… Meet you in the courtyard 10 AM." James gave his lover one last kiss.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
